


Happy Birthday Week, Bradley!!

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon - Freeform, Bradley James - Freeform, Gen, Happy Birthday Week, Merlin Fanart, Young Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4946056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My favourite Bradley James role is Arthur. Here is a young Arthur for his 32nd birthday, I think this Arthur might be about 16 (half of 32) :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Week, Bradley!!

                                     

 


End file.
